


Jos, Vaikka, Kuin, Kunnes

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Infidelity
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Lily pelkäsi, että tämä hetki katoaisi kuin unet aamuauringon säteiden myötä. Hän varasti hetken aviollisesta arjesta elääkseen todeksi jotain mahdottomaksi luokiteltua, yhtäläisyys unien kanssa oli suorastaan räikeä.





	Jos, Vaikka, Kuin, Kunnes

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Jos, vaikka, kuin, kunnes  
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu alias Jisra Lumina  
> Beta: Fire  
> Paritus: Lily Potter/Narcissa Malfoy  
> Lajityyppi: Draama, synkistely (angst) ja söpöstely (fluff)  
> Ikäraja: K-18  
> Varoitukset: Puolison pettämistä, asioiden vatvomista ja aavistus epätyypillistä käytöstä hetkittäin (yritin saada ne kyllä perusteltua :) )
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: En omista Pottereita, vaikka kuinka toivoisin ja haluaisin. Osoitan rakkauttani kyseiseen kirjasarjaan lainaamalla sen hahmoja tarinoihini, mutta en saa siitä minkään laista rahallista korvausta.  
> Haasteet: Kovanonnenpyörä ja FF100 sana 047. Sydän.

_**Jos, vaikka, kuin, kunnes** _

Lily pyyhkäisi otsalle liimautuneet hiussuortuvat sivuun ja kuivasi hikiset kasvonsa esiliinaan, jonka hän irrotti vyötäisiltään saatuaan viimeisetkin leivonnaiset pois uunista. Leipominen tällaisella helteellä oli järjetöntä, mutta hän oli luvannut leipoa miehelleen ja tämän opiskelijakavereille kakun ja muita herkkuja loppukokeiden päättymisen kunniaksi. Valmistumista miehet juhlisivat tahoillaan, joten tämä oli oikeastaan ainoa mahdollisuus yhteisiin juhliin ennen kuin työtehtävät ja elämä veisivät jokaisen tahoilleen hajottaen tiiviin opiskelijaporukan.

Oli oikeastaan helpotus, että James oli niin kiinni opiskeluissa ja killassa. Avioliitto ja yhdessä asuminen oli vienyt kaiken romantiikan heidän välisestä suhteestaan. Heillä ei ollut niin paljoa yhteistä, että lapselliset mielikuvat onnellisesta ja rakkaudentäyteisestä elämästä olisivat voineet toteutua. Lilyn olisi pitänyt nähdä se, kuinka heppoisella pohjalla heidän suhteensa oli ollut. Kaikki ne edesvastuuttomat ja älyttömät tempaukset, joita kelmit vuosien aikana tekivät, olivat lähtöisin nelikkoa yhdistävästä luovasta hulluudesta. Ei ihmisen perusluonne muutu niin paljoa aikuistuessa, että rämäpäästä ja kiusaajasta tulisi yhdessä yössä kunnollinen, herkkä ja muut huomioon ottava persoona.

Rakkaus oli todellakin sokaissut Lilyn silmät, vaikka hän oli mielestään tarkkanäköinen ja harkitseva. Jamesin suhteen hän oli juuri niin tunteiden vietävissä kuin Severus ja Narcissa olivat väittäneet hänen olevan. Hän oli molemmille anteeksipyynnön velkaa. Hän rakasti edelleen Jamesia, siitä ei päässyt mihinkään. James sai hänet nauramaan ja unohtamaan hetkeksi loitsujen teorian ja laskelmat, joilla luotiin uusia loitsuja. James yllätti hänet spontaaneilla illallistreffeillä rankan työviikon päätteeksi, mutta yhtä helposti tämä myös unohti yhdessä sovittuja menoja, kun joku kelmeistä oli pyytänyt tuopilliselle.

_*jos*_

Lilyllä oli ikävä ystäviään, joita hän ei ollut nähnyt kuin ohimennen koulun jälkeen. Eikä Severus koskaan pysähtynyt juttelemaan, vaikka he olivat aikapäiviä sitten sopineet erimielisyytensä. Alicella ei ollut aikaa tavata Lilyä, sillä tämä yritti niin kovasti vakuuttaa Augustan siitä, että oli todellakin arvollinen kantamaan Longbottomien uljasta nimeä. Niin kuin ei Alicen menestys auroriakatemiassa olisi siitä jo todiste. Monet Lilyn ystävistä pyörivät puhdasveristen suosimissa kahviloissa ja teehuoneissa, vaikka eivät pimeyden lordia kannattaneetkaan, eikä jästisyntyisillä ollut niihin liikkeisiin mitään asiaa. Ei edes Jamesin suvun arvostettu asema onnistunut pyyhkimään tarhaa Lilyn syntyperästä pois.

Siksi nuori rouva Potter täytti kaiken vapaa-aikansa ylimääräisillä kotitöillä ja teki osan tavallisista askareistaankin jästitavalla, jotta ei eksyisi ajattelemaan mitään sopimatonta. Kuten sitä, kuinka kaunis Narcissa oli ollut uudessa kevätkaavussaan kesäkauden ensimmäisillä puutarhakutsuilla Longbottomien luona. Hän pelkäsi joka kerta silmänsä sulkiessaan tuntevansa muiston viileiden sormien kevyestä hipaisusta ranteellaan, kun he olivat Viistokujalla ohittaneet toisensa kuin ventovieraat Luciuksen läsnäolon tähden. Häpeää tuntien Lily vilkaisi kukkakimppua keittiön pöydällä, kolme lajia kukkasia ja muutama puun oksa eivät tehneet siitä erityisen kaunista tai eksoottista kimppua, mutta niiden yhdistelmä loihti huoneeseen Narcissan parfyymin tutuksi muodostuneen tuoksun.

He olivat niin erilaisista maailmoista ystävänsä kanssa, että oli vaikea kuvitella heidän edes koskaan tulleen toimeen keskenään tai edes vähäisimmässäkään määrin ymmärtävän toisiaan. He olivat kuitenkin läheisiä ystäviä ja ainoastaan ystävyys Severuksen kanssa oli lähellä sitä täydellisyyttä, jota Lily koki Narcissan kanssa. Jos heidän ei olisi yhteiskunnallisten asemiensa takia avioiduttava, niin heidän välillään olisi ehkä voinut olla jotain enemmänkin. Lily ei jästisyntyisenä olisi saanut lahjojaan vastaavaa paikkaa, jos hän ei olisi avioitunut hyvään sukuun. Narcissalta puolestaan suku odotti hyvää avioliittoa niin poliittisen vaikutusvallan kuin jälkeläisten tuottamisen toivossa.

Niinä harvoina hetkinä, kun Lily oli rehellinen itselleen, hän myönsi rakastavansa Narcissaa enemmän kuin Jamesia. Hän halusi jakaa kaiken ystävänsä, rakkaimpansa, kanssa niin intiimit hyväilyt kuin arkiset ajatukset. Kun James täytti hänet makuuhuoneen hämärässä kiihkeästi, villisti tai rauhallisesti, Lily ajatteli Narcissaa ja vain silloin hän pystyi saavuttamaan nautinnon huipun. Syyllisyys kuitenkin pyyhki muistot petollisista ajatuksista nopeasti, jotta Lilyn huulilta karkasi aina oikea nimi.

Muurit, jotka pitivät luonnottomat tunteet piilossa mielen perukoilla, olivat alkaneet sortua vähitellen. Lily tiesi että, vaikka hän yritti kieltää itsensä ja tunteensa, niin joku päivä hän sortuisi. Ja ehkä se päivä oli juuri tänään. Hän halusi ottaa yhteyttä Narcissaan, olla tämän lähellä, koskettaa, hyväillä ja rakastaa lumoavaa ystäväänsä. Unohtaa kokonaan velvollisuudet, aatteelliset ja yhteiskunnalliset eroavaisuudet. Unohtaa sen kaiken, mikä esti heitä luomasta yhteistä elämää. Esti rakastamasta sitä henkilöä, joka oli heidän sydämensä varastanut.

Päättäväisesti Lily tarttui sulkakynään, kielontuoksuiselle pergamentille piirtyivät sanat harkitusti ja vain jännityksestä jähmeä olemus kieli siitä, kuinka paljon kirje todellakin hänelle merkitsi. Kirjeen sinetöityään Lily kiirehti Jamesin toimistohuoneeseen, jossa hän kiinnitti viattomalta vaikuttavan viestin pöllön jalkaan ennen kuin hän menettäisi rohkeutensa. Hän ei tuntenut itseään rohkelikoksi sillä hetkellä, vaikka hän rohkeudesta puhuikin. Häntä ajoi näihin tekoihin epätoivoinen halu poistaa hänen sydäntään repivä tuska, paikata säröt siinä edes hetkellisesti. Se mitä hän oli nyt tekemässä satuttaisi monia, jos asia paljastuisi.

Lily ei silti katunut tai aikonut luopua Narcissasta täysin. Sota saattoi minä hetkenä hyvänsä tuhota heidän elämänsä, ja Lily halusi kokea elävänsä ennen kuolemaansa. Hän ei halunnut kuolla murehtien sitä, ettei koskaan ollut tunnustanut rakkauttaan Narcissalle, palvonut naisen vartaloa sen ansaitsemalla tavalla, hitaasti, hellästi, rajusti, rohkeasti ja kokonaisvaltaisesti. Kaikki riippui enää vain siitä, että olisiko Narcissa valmis pettämään miestään, sillä ystävänsä tunteista Lily oli varma.

_*vaikka*_

Narcissan tunteet olivat paljastuneet viidennellä luokalla V.I.P. kokeiden aikaan, kun Lilyn maailma oli murentunut Severuksen julmista sanoista. Narcissa oli antanut Lilyn kyyneleiden pilata silkkipaitansa, kuiskaillut hänelle helliä, suloisia sanoja sopimattomista tunteista ja painanut pehmeitä suukkoja kyynelistä kosteille poskille ja huulille. Lily oli vain painautunut entistä tiukemmin ystävänsä syleilyyn, hakenut häpeämättömästi lohdutusta rohkeammiksi muuttuvista suudelmista. Hän ei ollut paheksunut Narcissan julkeutta, jolla tämä oli käyttänyt hänen hetkellistä heikkoutta hyväkseen. Miksi olisikaan, sillä eihän hän olisi muuten ehkä koskaan saanut tietää, että Narcissa tunsi häntä kohtaan samoin kuin hän. Rakasti.

He jatkoivat ystävyyttään kuin mikään ei olisi muuttunut tapahtuneen jälkeen, vain hellät kosketukset olivat jääneet pysyäkseen ja muistuttivat tapahtuneesta. Ei kuitenkaan mitään sellaista, mikä olisi saanut ulkopuoliset epäilemään heidän ystävyytensä laatua. Kumpikin oli aloittanut seurustelusuhteet tahoillaan pian. Lily tiesi paenneensa suhteeseen pitääkseen mahdolliset epäilyt omasta seksuaalisuudestaan piilossa itseltäänkin. Oli helpompaa uskoa jaettujen suudelmien olleen vain ystävän tapa lohduttaa. Hän oli halunnut todistaa olevansa normaali. Hän ei halunnut olla enempää kummajainen Petunian silmissä, toivoen voivansa pelastaa vielä jotain heidän välisestä sisarusrakkaudesta. Kateus oli syönyt Petuniasta kaiken sen, mikä oli joskus yhdistänyt sisaruksia.

Mikään ei onnistunut korjaamaan hänen välejään Petuniaan, mutta Lily onnistui vaientamaan sydämessään kytevän kaipuun Narcissaa kohtaan liiankin hyvin. Eikä hän siten kuullut, kuinka hänen sydämensä kärsi sen joutuessa täyttämään Narcissalle kuuluvan tilan Jamesilla. Lily seurasi Jamesia Feeniksin kiltaan jo kouluaikana, vaikka hän ei aivan kaikkia tai edes suurinta osaa killan periaatteista allekirjoittanut. Voldemort ajoi kuitenkin omaa aatettaan väärin keinoin, ei jästien tappaminen ratkaissut velhojen salassa pysymisen ongelmaa, itse asiassa se teki velhot vain entistä näkyvimmiksi jästeille.

Valmistuminen Tylypahkasta oli ollut kuin yhdet suuret polttarijuhlat monille oppilaille, sillä sitä seuraavan kesän ja syksyn aikana vietettiin monet monituiset häät. Narcissa sai Luciuksen ja Malfoyn rajoittamattoman holvin Irvetassa. Suloinen Alice liitti kohtalonsa Frankin kanssa Longbottomien suvun matriarkan vähemmän suopealla siunauksella. Lilystä tuli, ensimmäinen ei-puhdasverinen, rouva Potter, eikä Dorea Potter löytänyt miniästään pahaa sanottavaa, vaikka tämän syntyperä ei ollutkaan kaikkein suotavin. Severus avioitui opiskelujensa kanssa tähdäten liemimestariksi ennätysajassa. Peter kihlautui jonkun vähemmän tunnetun puhdasverisen suvun nuorimman tyttären kanssa ystäviensä yllätykseksi, sillä yksikään kelmeistä ei ollut huomannut ystävänsä edes seurustelevan. Mikä kertoi kaiken tarvittavan kelmien sisäisestä hierarkiasta.

Kaikki he olivat hakeneet paikkaansa aikuisten maailmassa. Avioliitto näytti tarjoavan suurimmalle osalle illuusion pysyvyydestä ja rauhasta sodan tuhotessa yhteiskunnan rakenteita heidän ympärillään. Ystävyyssuhteet muuttuivat sodan sysätessä heidät eri puolille rintamalinjoja, kukaan ei säästynyt siltä tuskalta, että joutui kohottamaan sauvansa ystäväänsä vastaan. Näin pienessä yhteisössä sellaiseen ylellisyyteen ei vain yksinkertaisesti ollut mahdollisuutta, ellei sitten halunnut kuolla puolustamatta itseään. Puolueettomuus oli pelkkää harhaa, sanahelinää, jolla ei ollut sijaa sisällissodassa.

Se ei estänyt kelmejä kuvittelemasta, että heidän ystävyytensä oli muuttumatonta. Killan kokoukset korvasivat rohkelikkotornin ja kukaan jäsenistä ei säästynyt miesten kepposilta, jotka lapsellisuudessaan hetkellisesti kevensivät sodan synkistämää ilmapiiriä. Silti oli selvää, että ennen niin eheä nelikko oli ajautunut erilleen, epäilykset myrkyttivät ilmaa joka puolella. Oli sulaa hulluutta luottaa kehenkään varauksetta. Sisällissodassa kaikki epäilivät kaikkia, sillä ei ollut mitään selvää rajaa vihollisen ja ystävän välillä, kun vielä muutama kuukausi aiemmin oli jaettu muistiinpanoja viereisessä pulpetissa istuvan oppilaan kanssa, nyt saman henkilön kanssa vaihdettiin kirouksia yöllisessä hyökkäyksessä jästilähiössä.

Päivällä sota näkyi lehtien otsikoissa, joista keskusteltiin ministeriön käytävillä ja kahviloissa. Viholliset saattoivat jakaa työpöydän lehdentoimituksessa tai kokeellisten loitsujen osastolla. Vain Pyhässä Mungossa työskentelevät parantajat tiesivät olevansa kaikki samalla puolella, koska heidän valansa esti heitä liittymästä kumpaankaan puoleen sodassa. Välillä Lily kadehti parantajien asemaa, he eivät olleet puolueettomia, mutta hoitivat kummankin puolen edustajia samalla tavoin. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut miettiä, miltä vanhoillisten puhdasveristen sukujen edustajien tapaaminen näyttäisi kiltalaisten silmiin. Pelätä joutuvansa epäilysten kohteeksi ja syrjityksi järjestössä, jonka riveissä hän taisteli.

Silti hän ei ollut valmis luopumaan ystävistään, joita hänellä syntyperästään huolimatta oli jopa Voldemortin vankimpien kannattajien joukoissa. Alice, Fabian, Gideon, Andromeda ja Amelia olivat hänen ystävistään ainoita vanhojen sukujen edustajia, joiden kanssa hän saattoi viettää aikaa ilman epäilyksiä killan suunnalta, koska he kaikki kuuluivat siihen tai sen tukijoihin. Sydänystäviksi hän ei heistä kuitenkaan ketään voinut kutsua. Andromedan kanssa ystävyys lähenteli masokismia, sillä tämä muistutti sisartaan liikaa, mutta ei kuitenkaan ollut Narcissa, eikä koskaan voisi korvata tätä. Lilystä tuntui kuin hän pettäisi Narcissaa joka kerta, kun hän nauroi Andromedan kanssa.

_*kuin*_

Lily seisoi kauniin valkoisen kaupunkitalon portailla puristaen aavistuksen tärisevässä kädessään malvanväristä pergamenttiarkkia, jolle oli elegantilla käsialalla kirjoitettu Narcissan vastaus. Aika ja paikka kahdenkeskiselle tapaamiselle ystävysten kesken aivan niin kuin pakon sanelemaa etäisyyttä ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan. Kukikkaan puuvillamekon rimpsuhelma hyväili Lilyn sääriä alkusyksyn poikkeuksellisen lämpimässä tuulenvireessä, se sai jännityksen ja halun kipristelemään vatsanpohjassa nostaen punan muuten kalpeille poskille.

Ovi avautui paljastaen Narcissan itsensä, tämän yllä oli Malfoyn mittapuulla vaatimaton kotileninki, jonka orvokinsininen tafti välkehti lukemattomissa väreissä valon osuessa sen laskoksiin. Ainoastaan kankaaseen kirjotut kielot pysyivät viattoman valkoisina ja nousivat esiin kalliista kankaasta. Niiden näkeminen sai Lilyn sydämen hypähtämään kurkkuun ja sekoamaan rytmissään silkasta ilosta. Hän oli selvästi yhä Narcissalle tärkeä, sillä Lily oli aikoja sitten oppinut lukemaan puhdasveristen noitien ja velhojen käyttämiä piilomerkityksellisiä viestejä. Velhojen taskuliinan taittelutavallakin oli kymmeniä eri merkityksiä, eikä yksikään noita edes puolivahingossa pukeutuisi epäviralliseen tapaamiseen ystävänsä lempikukilla kuvioituun vaatteeseen, vaan se oli täysin tietoinen valinta.

Lilyn astuttua kynnyksen yli ystävät vaihtoivat etiketin mukaiset persoonattomat poskisuudelmat, ennen kuin ulko-ovi sulki heidät eteisaulan hämärään. Kaikki oli laskelmoitua, heillä oli kummallakin kulissit ylläpidettävinä, eikä tapaamista saanut leimata väärinkäsitykset tai epäselvyys satunnaisen ohikulkijan tai sivusta seuraajan silmissä. Epäselvyydet herättivät kysymyksiä, kysymykset johtivat huomioihin, jotka saattoivat paljastaa asioita, joita kumpikaan naisista ei halunnut julkisuuteen. He eivät voineet luottaa edes kotitonttuihin, joten muodollisuuksien noudattaminen oli enemmän kuin suotavaa, kunnes Narcissa määräsi yli-innokkaat palvelijansa takaisin kartanolle.

Keltaisessa salongissa naiset uskalsivat unohtaa etiketin ja heidän välilleen kasvaneen etäisyyden. Katseet vaelsivat kartoittaen muistoiksi muuttuneita piirteitä ja kehon muotoja. Sanat leijuivat ilmassa tarpeettomina, kun kumpikin keskittyi kuuntelemaan ääntä, joka niitä tuotti. He istuivat nojatuoleilla, mutta niin lähekkäin, että heidän polvensa koskettivat toisiaan ja he tunsivat toistensa kehoista hohkaavan lämmön kutsuvana kuin voimakkain amortentia. Tee jäähtyi kupeissa ja kurkkuvoileivät vettyivät unohdettuina, sillä alitajuisesti Lily pelkäsi, että tämä hetki katoaisi kuin unet aamuauringon säteiden myötä. Hän varasti hetken aviollisesta arjesta elääkseen todeksi jotain mahdottomaksi luokiteltua, yhtäläisyys unien kanssa oli suorastaan räikeä.

Narcissa oli edelleen kaunis, ylväs ja hyvin tietoinen omasta erinomaisuudestaan. Eikä Lily halunnut ystävänsä muuttuvan koskaan muuten kuin ajan ja iän tuomien merkkien myötä. Hän ei olisi koskaan rakastunut Narcissaan, jos tämä olisi ollut lempeä ja nöyrä kuten Alice. Lily murskaisi liian kiltin ihmisen suhteessa, eikä hän sellaista suhdetta halunnut. Hän halusi kasvavaa jännitettä, josta ei koskaan voinut olla varma johtaisiko se intohimoiseen rakasteluun vai kiivaaseen taisteluun. Lily nautti verbaalisista mittelöistä, jotka toisinaan päättyivät kimmastuneina vaihdettuihin pikkukirouksiin tai koko väittelyn absurdisuudelle nauramiseen.

Lilyn sormet eksyivät hyväilemään kirjotun kielon silkkisiä ääriviivoja Narcissan reidellä. Cissan käsi sulki hänen kätensä alleen ja siirsi sen povelleen. Yhdessä he avasivat miehustan soljet Lilyn siirryttyä lähemmäksi rakastaan. Huulet takertuivat toisiinsa lupaa kyselemättä. Narcissan toisen käden sormet kiskoivat lähes kipeästi Lilyn hiuksia ponihännällä pitävää lenkkiä pois. Päänahan kivistys unohtui, kun Cissan huulet hamusivat kaareutuvaa kaulaa nälkäisinä ja hampaat näykkivät kiusoitellen. Lilyn sormet olivat puolestaan löytäneet vaaleat kummut ja niiden vaaleanpunertavat kruunut tunnusteltavakseen.

Narcissan voihkaisu, Lilyn nipistäessä kovettuneita nuppuja, sai hänestä kaiken tuntumaan moninkertaisesti nautinnollisemmalta. Narcissa oli hänen LSD:nsä, alkoholinsa, euforiaeliksiirinsä ja hämäytysloitsunsa. Kosteus valtasi Lilyn jalkovälin runsaana Cissan merkitessä hänet omakseen. Ajatuskin siitä, että hän joutuisi poistamaan merkin taikuudella ennen kotiinpaluuta, oli saada Lilyn itkemään. He olivat kuitenkin itse valintansa tehneet ja joutuivat elämään niiden kanssa niin hyvässä kuin pahassa.

He siirtyivät makuukamariin, jossa sängyn brokadiverhojen hämärässä naiset näkivät toisensa ensimmäistä kertaa täysin paljaina, vain kiihkon punan koristaessa heidän ihoaan hampaiden ja huulien jättämien merkkien lisäksi. Narcissa nipisti Lilyn ruskeanpunaisia nännejä vuorotellen hellän ja kivuliaan välillä, samalla hän palvoi kielellään kermanvaaleita pieniä kumpuja, jotka nännejä ympäröivät. Narcissan ja Jamesin tavassa hyväillä Lilyn rintoja ei ollut suurta eroa, mutta silti niiden välillä tuntui olevan miljoonia valovuosia. Koskaan aiemmin Lily ei olisi voinut uskoa sitä, kuinka suuren vaikutuksen tunteiden syvyys teki seksuaaliseen nautintoon.

Halusta humaltuneessa mielessä ei ollut sijaa syyllisyydelle, vaikka satunnaiset vertailut kahden kumppanin välillä tietoisuuden rajoilla käväisivätkin. Lilyn sormet soittivat omaa sävelmäänsä Cissan selkänikamilla kevyesti kokeillen, liukuen aavistuksen nihkeällä iholla vaivatta. Kaikki oli niin uutta ja silti tuttua ja turvallista, koska hän oli vihdoinkin niin lähellä Narcissaa kuin vain saattoi olla. Huokaus karkasi Lilyn huulilta, kun Cissan sormet upposivat hänen halusta märkään naiseuden ytimeen. Sormien määrätietoiset liikkeet saivat hänen suustaan purkautumaan joukoittain erilaisia äännähdyksiä, jotka kaikki kertoivat kasvavasta nautinnosta.

Narcissa kohotti päänsä, jotta Lily näkisi, kuinka hänen omista mehuista kiiltelevät sormet katosivat Cissan suuhun. Näky sai Lilyn huohottamaan raskaasti. Lämpö levisi voimakkaina sykäyksinä hänen vatsansa pohjasta läpi koko kehon, vaatien Narcissaa uppoamaan syvemmälle hänen sisälleen, sormin, huulin tai miten vain, kunhan Cissa vain koskettaisi häntä lisää. Narcissa naurahti pehmeästi hänen rukoilevalle katseelleen ja himosta tummuneille silmilleen. Pienestä merkistä Lily käännähti vatsalleen, eikä aikaakaan kun Cissan kieli piirsi lapaluiden kaaret hänen iholleen. Kieli kulki pitkin selkärangan muodostamaa helminauhaa hellästi, kunnes hampaat pureutuivat pyöreisiin pakaroihin.

Lilyn olo oli kuumeinen ja horteinen, silti hän tunsi itsensä jumalattareksi Narcissan palvoessa hänen vartalonsa jokaista tuumaa yhtäläisellä hartaudella. Varpaiden imemisestä korvien näykkimiseen yksikään kohta ei jäänyt Narcissalta huomioimatta, tämän tuottaessa mielihyvää rakkaalleen. Lily vastasi miten parhaiten taisi, eikä kumpikaan naisista jäänyt vaille täyttymystä syksyisen auringon valon siivilöityessä verhojen raosta leikkimään naisten toisiinsa kietoutuneilla alastomilla vartaloilla. Valo korosti Narcissan sydämen muotoisen takapuolen kaaria ja sai sen näyttämään täyteläisemmältä kuin se olikaan.

Lily nautti heidän vartaloidensa erilaisuudesta, Narcissan lähes poikamaisen kapeasta vartalosta, jos ei laskenut mukaan täyteläisiä rintoja. Hän tiesi, Narcissan rakastavan hänen runsasta takapuoltaan ja leveää lantiota, vaikka Lily yrittikin mekoilla piilottaa sen muiden katseilta. He olivat toistensa vastakohdat niin yhteiskunnalliselta asemaltaan kuin vartaloiltaan. Ehkä he juuri siksi olivat niin onnellisia yhdessä, koska he täydensivät toisiaan juuri oikealla tavalla. Mutta vain he kaksi saattoivat nähdä täydellisyyden keskinäisessä rakkaudessaan. Lilyä ahdisti jo valmiiksi ajatus siitä, että puolen tunnin kuluttua hänen olisi lähdettävä pois Narcissan luota. Iltapäivä oli ollut täydellinen, niinpä paluu arkeen oli aiempaa ankeampi.

Viimeisiin hetkiin asti he kuiskivat lupauksia ja helliä sanoja toisilleen, suutelivat kevyesti taioin piilotettuja merkkejä toistensa ihoilla, joiden paikan vain he kaksi tiesivät. Heidän salaisuutensa, muistutus siitä kelle heidän sydämensä todellisuudessa kuuluivat, olivat aina kuuluneet. Yhtä huolella kuin he olivat esittäneet pelkkiä ystäviä tapaamisensa alussa, he nyt erotessaan jatkoivat samaa näytelmää. Kaikkoontumisen puristava tunne jäi ympäröimään Lilyn sydäntä hänen saavuttuaan kotipihalle, eikä tunne kaikonnut ennen kuin hän seuraavan kerran tapasi Narcissan uudestaan Malfoyn suvun kaupunkitalossa.

_*kunnes*_

Helmikuussa talven synkkyyden väistyessä heidän suhteensa ylle ilmaantui uusia uhkia, vaikka he kumpikin iloitsivat kohduissa kasvavista lapsistaan, he tiesivät niiden pakottavan heidät vähentämään ja lopulta ainakin hetkeksi kokonaan lopettamaan tapaamisensa. Lucius kiinnitti perillistään odottavan vaimonsa menoihin suurempaa huomiota ja vaati tätä pysyttelemään enemmän kotona, jotta mikään ei menisi vikaan pojaksi varmistuneen lapsen kehityksessä. Ikään kuin pelkkä kuraverisen läheisyyskin saattaisi saastuttaa hänen puhdastakin puhdasverisemmän jälkeläisen ja pilata tämän peruuttamattomasti.

Maaliskuussa he onnistuivat tapaamaan kaksi kertaa, molemmilla kerroilla Lily hieroi Narcissan väsyneitä jalkoja ja selkää. Hän peitti Cissan vatsakummun suudelmin ja hyväilyin, kuiski syntymättömälle lapselle suloisia salaisuuksia. Hän toivoi, että poika muistuttaisi enemmän äitiään kuin isäänsä. He rakastelivat poikkeuksellisen hellästi Narcissan kanssa, mutta kumpikaan ei suostunut myöntämään sitä, että herkkyydessä oli aavistus jäähyväisten makua. Merkki siitä, että heidän yhteiset hetkensä lähestyivät loppuaan.

Huhtikuussa he tapasivat vain kerran. He eivät edenneet suudelmia ja hyväilyjä pidemmälle, sillä he halusivat muistaa pakollisen eron aikana jokaisen hetken tästä viimeisestä kerrasta. Muistaa jokaisen sanan, kosketuksen, yksityiskohdan toistensa kasvoista ja sen, kuinka kevätaurinko leikitteli hiuksilla saaden ne säteilemään. Viimeiset suudelmat maistuivat suolaisilta, mutta muuten he eivät edes huomanneet itkevänsä. Narcissa saattoi Lilyn vaunuissaan kotiovelle asti, mutta Jamesin ilmestyminen pihalle, esti heitä sopimasta seuraavaa tapaamista.

Toukokuun ja kesäkuun he vaihtoivat kuulumisia vain kirjeiden välityksellä, joiden sisältö oli muodollisuuksiin sidottua ja riisuttu kaikesta intiimimmästä. Dracon syntymä oli eron ainoa valopilkku, eikä kukaan huomannut lahjatulvan ja muiden muistamisten keskellä sitä pientä lasililjariipusta, jonka Narcissa sai vuokrapöllön tuomana. Narcissa kätki sen yöpöytänsä lukolliseen laatikkoon sen mukana tulleen kortin kanssa.

Heinäkuun alussa helteeseen vedoten Narcissa vietti muutamia päiviä kuukauden vanhan Dracon kanssa kaupunkiasunnolla, jonne viimeisillään oleva Lily saattoi hetkeksi tulla tapaamaan rakkaintaan sekä epävirallista kummipoikaansa. Draco viihtyi Lily-tätinsä sylissä, vaikka joutui jakamaan tilan suuren vatsakummun kanssa. Pojan nukahdettua kotitonttu sai tämän huolehdittavakseen, naiset vetäytyivät jälleen brokadiverhojen suojiin. Uneliaan iltapäivän täyttivät hiljaiset huokaukset ja nautinnolliset vaikerrukset. Ero ja kaipuu olivat kaukaisia muistoja heidän kuiskailleissa toisilleen kaiken sen, mitä ei kirjeissä voinut sanoa.

Syyskuussa he näkivät Viistokujan vilinässä toisensa ohimennen, kumpikin oli siellä puolisoidensa kanssa ja vain vaivihkaiset katseet puhuivat salatuista tunteista. Lokakuussa kiihtyvistä sotatoimista huolimatta naiset onnistuivat tapaamaan pikaisesti niin, että Narcissa saattoi nähdä oman epävirallisen kummipoikansa. Hätäisiä suudelmia lukuun ottamatta, heillä ei ollut aikaa muulle. Heidän erotessaan kumpikin tunsi sydämessään raskaan painon, jonka he uskoivat johtuvan sodan tuomasta epävarmuudesta.

Joulukuussa Matami Malkinin Tylyahon liikkeen kaapuvalikoimaa tutki kaksi nuorta naista, jotka antoivat ulkopuolisten ymmärtää, että olivat vain sattumalta tavanneet pitkästä aikaa. Silti heidän arkisen jutustelun keskellä käytiin paljon tärkeämpää keskustelua. Suurin osa velhoyhteisöstä olisi yllättynyt, jos olisi nähnyt Lily Potterin kyyneleiden täyttämät silmät tai Narcissa Malfoyn hetki hetkeltä jännittyneemmäksi muuttuvat kasvot, joilla karehtinut hienoinen hymy uhkasi kadota kokonaan.

*jos, vaikka, kuin, kunnes*

Ennustus, Punurmio, piiloutuminen ja kirjeiden tavoittamattomissa olivat ainoat sanat, jotka Narcissa myöhemmin muisti tuosta keskustelusta.

Jos hän olisi tiennyt, että se olisi viimeinen kerta, kun hän puhuisi Lilyn kanssa, olisi hän painanut keskustelun jokaisen sanan tarkemmin mieleensä. Vaikka hän oli aiemmin kuullut miehensä puhuneen jostain ennustuksesta kollegansa kanssa, ei ennustuksen sisältö ollut merkinnyt hänelle silloin mitään. Nyt se tarkoitti hänen elämänsä suurinta menetystä, hänen sydämensä muuttumista yhtä hauraaksi kuin lasisen liljan varsi. Aina kun vain oli mahdollista hän kaivoi lasikorun esiin ja puristi sitä rintaansa vasten, voidakseen palata muistoissaan niihin onnellisiin hetkiin, jolloin Lilyn lämmin ja pehmeä vartalo painautui hänen vartaloaan vasten täynnä elämää ja rakkautta.

Ennen kuin hän sulki korun jälleen piilopaikkaansa, Narcissa suuteli lasin lämmennyttä pintaa ja kuiskasi, "kunnes jälleen tapaamme.".


End file.
